


welcome

by WinnietheShit



Series: let the water lead us home [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, references the Knight of the Laughing Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnietheShit/pseuds/WinnietheShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author very seriously reconsiders this whole "one-word title" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome

**Author's Note:**

> so.  
> it's been a while.  
> (on the plus side i didn't kill gendry)

When he woke, they told him he'd slept for eight days.  He was sure of waking at least thrice during those eight days - the other occasions he could not confidently say were not dreams.

Opening his eyes to see Arya's head bent over Gendry's knuckles, for example.  It was highly likely that was a dream, a hazy result of his high fever and expectations.  Knowing Arya, though... or rather,  _not_ knowing Arya - well, it could have gone either way.

Jojen Reed spooning milk of the poppy into his mouth, Maester Godric pressing two fingers to the side of Gendry's neck to feel the slow, steady thrum of his pulse - that was real.  He could easily recall the pressure of those callused fingers beneath his jaw.  That was the strongest memory he had, though Jojen and the Maester seemed to flicker and switch positions with each breath.

A cool hand on his forehead - he remembered that as well, and the low, bright voice of Sansa - _Stark?_ -  _Targaryen?_ \- Stark as she sang sweet hymns.  He remembered opening his eyes, then, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his lifetime, opening his eyes, to see her face uplifted to recieve a kiss from her husband.  Aegon Targaryen's eyes flickered over to Gendry's face and the barest hint of a smile tugged at his lips -  _Welcome back, smith_  - before he turned and left the room.

When he woke for the last time, both princesses were sat at the foot of his cot, the lady Sansa embroidering, the blue thread of her needle slowly giving way to an outline of winter roses, Arya leaning back on two legs of her chair, twirling a knife between her fingers.

Sansa Stark was tutting.  "And  _why_ would it have been her?"

"Oh, come on!  Who else would it have been?"

"Meera seems to be of the opinion that Howland Reed is just as likely of a candidate."  The princess bent her head low over her stitches and muttered, "A likelier candidate than Lyanna, at least."

Arya rolled her eyes.  "You can be _so_ thick.  The whole  _point_ of the Knight of the Laughing Tree is that he defended Howland Reed's honor.  It makes no sense for him to all of a sudden stand up for _himself_ after he let three squires beat him down."

"Oh, please!  As if Lyanna would have even been able to joust that well."

"What, you don't think a woman could do it?"

"No, I don't think our  _aunt_ could do it.  She was young then, anyway, and I'm sure we would have known if she knew how to _joust_ , Arya."

"And Howland Reed could joust, is that what you're saying?"

"It's certainly more plausible than our lady aunt donning armor and defeating three men in a tourney."

"Father always said I was like her!"

"In  _appearance_ , Arya, and besides, you can't joust either."

Arya folded her arms over her chest and tilted her chair back on two legs.  "I suppose I'll just  _learn_ , then."

Sansa snorted a most unladylike snort and replied, "Just tell me when you're ready, dear sister, and I'll arrange for Aegon to host a tourney."

It was then that Gendry spoke - or, rather, slurred.  "I'll be more'n happy to make yer helmet, m'lady."  He wrenched his eyes as far open as they would go and shook his head.  Arya was at his side in moments, the front two legs of her chair falling to the floor with a loud clatter.

"How do you feel?"

"Groggy, like..."  He cleared his throat and tried to pull himself upright.  Arya pushed him back down.  "What happened?"

She turned her face away.  "We went hunting."

"Oh -  _oh_ , I - boar?"

"Yes.  I should've - "

"Have I... have I been given milk of the poppy?" he interrupted, feeling a bitter taste coating his tongue.  

It was Sansa who answered him.  "Yes.  I'm sorry."  She rose to her feet and pressed a soft hand to his forehead.  Yes, he remembered that feeling.  It was all Gendry could do to keep his eyes from falling shut again, her touch was so soothing.  "I'd best fetch Maester Godric."

After the princess had swept from the room, Gendry turned his head to face Arya.  "What'd she apologize for?" he murmured.

She grinned, almost shyly.  "You really didn't  _need_  milk of the poppy, see.  The maester said you'd likely sleep right through the pain, but - well, we didn't have any vinsonge and - well, I wouldn't let them take that chance."

Gendry sighed.  "You stubborn old cow."  He felt his eyelids grow heavier.  "I'm - "

"Don't fall asleep on me, now.  You've slept eight days.  Enough is enough."

Her fingers closed around his hand, tight and unforgiving, and she brought his knuckles up to meet her forehead.  Yes, he - he _knew_  this.  So it was a memory after all.  A smile lifted his cheeks then, and he would not answer when Arya asked him why.

**Author's Note:**

> man there are so many things i didn't pick up on while reading the books  
> some of the finer details in the knight of the laughing tree story, for example  
> i so need to reread the books  
> in the meantime thank god for a wiki of ice and fire


End file.
